Making Up
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/missing chapter to "Moose Therapy" by iloveromance. Niles now sees the error of his ways. He's made up with David, but now he must do the same with Martin, and more importantly, Daphne. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks once again to Andrea (iloveromance) for allowing me to continue her story. I thoroughly enjoyed her amazing work, but I felt that the ending could've been just a bit more melt-worthy. So I wrote this "missing chapter" to hopefully fill the details. I hope this little scene lives up to the original! :)

Daphne awoke, and it took a moment to remember why Niles was not lying next to her. She smiled as she recalled the scene she'd found when she returned home last night. Niles and David, asleep, surrounded by Mariners' memorabilia. It was a sight too strange to be believed, one she knew she would not soon forget. She was eager to hear the story of what had happened last night, so she put on her robe and quickly made her way downstairs.

When she reached the living room, she saw Niles, still sound asleep on the fainting couch. David sat on the floor, watching TV. The volume was very low. "Daddy's sleeping."

Daphne smiled at her son. "I know. Why don't we go in the kitchen, and you can tell me all about what you two did last night?"

"OK, Mommy!" David jumped up excitedly. Daphne turned the TV off, making certain to give David a "Sh!" signal, because Niles still lay on the couch, sleeping peacefully.

They reached the kitchen a moment later. David wasted no time before speaking. "I met a moose last night!"

Her son's enthusiasm made her smile. "I know. I saw the pictures. Did you have fun?"

David nodded emphatically. "It was the best day ever! If we go to another baseball game, do you think the moose will remember me?"

Daphne thought a moment before responding. "I don't know, David. I imagine the moose meets a lot of little boys."

"I bet he'll remember me. 'Cause I told him my name, and Daddy's, and Grandpa's!"

A rush of pride filled Daphne. David was incredibly verbal, and not the least bit shy around strangers. He'd been known to tell adults in the grocery store all about his family. No doubt he'd talked the poor moose's ears off last night. As he continued to chatter, Daphne began preparing a bowl of cereal for her son.

When she presented the bowl to him, David looked up at her. "Do you think Grandpa will be mad that I got Daddy an autograph, and not him?"

Daphne did not need to think twice before answering. "No. I don't think he'll mind at all." She smiled, recalling the many times during their daily physical therapy sessions when Martin had called his son a "damned workaholic!"

"Good. 'Cause I wanted to get something for Daddy for being the best dad ever!" He began to eat the cereal as though he'd been starving for days. The sight caused Daphne to laugh. She couldn't even bring herself to scold him for getting milk all over the table. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Do you think we can go see Grandpa today? I want to tell him all about the moose!"

Daphne thought of her husband, lying out there. He was such a wonderful husband, and father, too, though he was probably beating himself up for his recent behavior. "I've got a better idea. How about I call and see if Grandpa and Ronee are up yet? Maybe they could come and pick you up, and you could spend the night there."

"That would be awesome!" David gave her an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

Daphne smiled at him before walking over to pick up the phone. She dialed, and the call was answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

A twinge of guilt went through Daphne when she heard her father-in-law's tired voice. "I'm sorry for calling so early, but I was hoping I could ask you a favor."

Martin groaned. "Not this again. That husband of yours tried to get out of his fatherly duty last night. He wanted me to pass up seeing my own wife sing, just because he was too busy to take his son to a ballgame!"

Daphne smiled. "I know, Martin. You'll be glad to know that Niles did take him to the game. That's sort of why I was calling. You see, David's anxious to tell you all about seeing the moose. I was hoping you and Ronee could pick him up." She saw David watching her intently, and knew she could not explain further right now.

Fortunately, Martin was a cop for almost thirty years, so he was pretty good at reading people. "I think we can do that. I'm guessing you'll want to pick him up tomorrow morning?"

Relief flooded Daphne. "That would be fine. Thank you."

Martin smiled. "No problem. I'm just glad Niles learned his lesson. I was the same way when he and Frasier were kids. I buried myself in my work, and next thing I knew, my son was three thousand miles away!"

"I know. But I don't think we have to worry about that this time. So, we'll see you in about half an hour?"

"Yeah."

Before Daphne could even say thank you, she heard the dial tone. She hung up and turned back to David. "It's all set. Go get your things."

"Yay!" David got up from his seat and raced back into the living room. In his excitement, he'd forgotten all about his father.

Niles looked around, a bit disoriented. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to sleep over at Grandpa's!" By this time, David was already up the stairs and heading toward his room.

Before Niles could even ask for further explanation, he saw Daphne coming out of the kitchen. "Morning, darling."

A smile came on Niles' face immediately. "Good morning, my love. I assume you heard about our adventure last night?"

Daphne walked toward him, smiling. "Yes. I am so proud of you."

Niles stood, taking her in his arms. He inhaled the scent of her. "I'm so glad I went, Daphne. I mean, I'm certainly no baseball fan,and I still have no idea if the team made any touchdowns. But David had the time of his life, and that's what matters."

Daphne kissed him deeply. "He's still on a high. I just called your father. He and Ronee are on there way here right now to pick him up. They're keeping him overnight." Her grin left little doubt as to her intention.

Her words made him sigh contentedly. It was hard to believe that just 24 hours ago, he'd thought of nothing but his work. He had done the very same thing his own father had. Though they had mended their relationship, those early memories could never be recaptured. He'd come so close to losing all of that with David. "Thank you, my love. Not just for calling Dad, but everything. Giving me your heart, in spite of my extreme cowardice. Most of all, for giving me the most precious gift I've ever received. Every time I look at David, I can hardly believe he's mine." He looked into her eyes, getting lost in them all over again. "Ours," he corrected with a smile.

For a long moment, neither moved. They were aware of nothing but each other. It was a feeling they hadn't had in quite some time.

The spell was broken by the doorbell. That was quickly followed by David's thundering footsteps as he raced down the stairs. "They're here!" He ran right over to the front door and opened it, without even bothering to ask who it was. "Guess what, Grandpa? I met a moose!"

Martin grinned. "I know, David. Your mom told me." He looked up and saw Niles and Daphne, still a bit dazed, staring into one another's eyes. "Uh, I think we better get going, David." He returned his gaze to the other couple, laughing nervously. "Don't mind us, we're on our way out."

"Wait." Niles walked over to where his father stood.

Martin looked at his son in disbelief. "What's wrong?"

"I owe you an apology, Dad. I never should've neglected my family like that. I'm sorry."

With a deep breath, Martin reached out to place a hand on Niles' shoulder. "It's all right, son. We all make mistakes. I'm just glad you realized what you were missing before it was too late. You don't want David to call you from Italy one day, telling you he's about to get married to some girl you've never met."

Niles nodded, understanding. "Right. Thanks for talking some sense into me." He shook his father's hand.

David suddenly began tugging on Martin's sleeve. "Come on, Grandpa! _Let's go_!"

For a moment, Niles was tempted to warn his son not to be so impatient. But he'd yelled at David enough already. Instead, he just smiled. "Have fun, guys!"

Ronee cast a knowing glance at her stepson and daughter-in-law. "You two have fun, too."

Niles tried not to think about the fact that his old baby-sitter, who was now his father's wife, was winking at him. It was still a bit strange. But he smiled as he waved goodbye, closing the door behind the three of them. He turned back to his wife. "I've made up with my father and my son. Now I just have to apologize to you, the woman I love, for the way I've treated you. I am deeply sorry and ashamed of what I've done." He walked toward her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Well, I suppose I can find it in me heart to forgive you. But I'm afraid you'll have to convince me. And that could take a while." She took his hand, leading him up the stairs.

"I don't mind, Daphne. I've got all day."

**The End**


End file.
